Massie Block
Massie Block is a popular girl at OCD (Octavian Country Day), is alpha of the Pretty Committee, and is used to being the Top Alpha and idol of all the students, until Claire, a new girl from Orlando, moves to Westchester. Massie has brown hair, amber eyes, and expensive wardrobe. She is described as wearing (the fictional) Chanel No. 9 every day and people often mistake her signature scent for Chanel No. 19. On special occasions, she wears No. 5., while Chanel No. 19 is listed as her signature scent in The Cliquetionary. Massie is portrayed by Elizabeth McLaughlin in the film. Background Massie is known for her fashionable wardrobe, alpha status, comebacks, and confidence. It is stated in The Clique that she had a shiny brown bob and white teeth, but later, she grows out her hair. Her eyes are brown with amber specks, she adores lip gloss, and in Revenge of the Wannabes, it is said that she likes spray tanning. In Massie: The Summer Collection, she gets a purple streak in her hair that enables her to get just about anything she wants. Massie's astrological sign is Leo. History At first, Massie cannot stand Claire and decides to make her life miserable, and Claire doesn't understand why Massie doesn't like her, but Claire doesn't exactly think the best of Massie's friends, the PC (Pretty Committee). Massie sees Claire as a threat and is determined to stop her. Her lifelong struggle was to be the Top Alpha, or the Ruler. Claire responds by turning Massie's friends against her, thinking it was the only way to "fit in" and be the "popular girl" at school, to make everyone like and envy her. At the end of the second book, they finally become friends. Throughout tough times, Massie and Claire start to rely on each other. In the first book Massie falls for Chris Abeley but discovers that he already has a girlfriend named Fawn. In the second book Massie and Claire throw a Halloween party and they both really like a Briarwood boy named Cam Fisher. In the third book Massie finds out that Alicia started her own Clique and discovers Cam likes Claire, not her. While dealing with Alicia, Massie starts liking Derrick Harrington, or Derrington, as the girls secretly call him. Her life is pure interesting, with Nina the Spanish boy-charming slut, getting expelled from OCD in Lake Placid thanks to Dylan's mom and their teacher, losing the lead role in "Dial L for Loser" to Claire, searching for the key to a secret room and not finding it first, getting Chris to fall for Skye Hamilton even though they were falling for each other, and designing the overflow trailers. Massie also falls for Dempsey, and finally, her perfect match, Landon Crane, who sort of becomes her boyfriend. Although Massie is known as the alpha, she is the one whom her friends have turned against the most often of the five girls. It has been stated throughout the series that Alicia Rivera is prettier than Massie, but Massie is known as being over-thinking, and overall "leader" of the Pretty Committee, making her the true alpha. In the book My Little Phony, Massie finds out that her parents have gone broke. Then Claire finds out. But in the book A Tale of Two Pretties her dad gets a new job but she has to move away from the Pretty Committee to England. When this happens, Alicia becomes the Alpha & Queen Bee, and Massie meets a new hottie, James, a brown-haired, British "Bawttie". Massie also loves making nicknames for LBRs (Losers Beyond Repair). Relationships *Derrick Harrington **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Invasion of the Boy Snatchers ***Break Up: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back ****Reason: Massie held a kissing clinic to impress her friends, and since Derrington and her had never kissed, he thought she had been kissing someone else. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: The Pretty Committee Strikes Back ***Break Up: Sealed With a Diss ****Reason: Derrington had seen Massie with Chris Abeley at Skye Hamilton's party, and believed that she was cheating on him, but she was really trying to pair him with Skye. Also, Derrick confessed that he was more interested in older, mature girls. Family Massie's father is William Block, and her mother is Kendra Block. She has a pet pug named Bean and a horse named Brownie. Trivia *Massie is the Pretty Committee's alpha. *She likes gummies but hates what they do to her weight. *She is modeled by Tsarina Merrin on the Clique book covers. *It is revealed in The Clique that her favorite color is purple, because it is the color of royalty. *Massie is somewhat jealous of Alicia's good looks and big boobs. *She is subscribed to Glossip Girl and has a "frequent glosser" card. *It is shown in The Clique movie that she sleeps with a lavender eye mask. *She never specifies her favorite designer, due to her motto, "you're only as good as your last collection." *She is an elite horseback rider at Galwaugh. *Her signature scent was Chanel No. 5, but was changed to Chanel No. 19. The reason behind this might be because Chanel No. 5 used too many rosewood trees, and the rosewood tree became endangered. *She sometimes talks to her horse. *Her screenname, MASSIEKUR, refers to the word "massacre." *In the Cliquetionary, she refuses at first to admit that Todd Lyons was her first kiss, saying that it was Derrington. *In Revenge of the Wannabes, Massie mentions that her birthday is in July. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers she mentions that her star sign is a Leo. So her birthday is anywhere between July 22 - July 31. Gallery 400000000000000082773 s4.jpg Images-3.jpg Claire and dylan 2.jpg Pcdadad.jpg ThumbnailCAN8HM6F.jpg|Massie and Dylan The clique.PNG|TPC, with Massie in the lead massie block 2.jpg|Massie in her room Massie on brownie.jpg Massie block 3.jpg thumbnailCAPT1723.jpg thumbnailkoo.jpg ThumbnailCA4K60P4.jpg massie block 4.jpg massie pool.jpg massie 5.jpg massie 6.jpg massie 7.jpg massie 8.jpg massie 9.jpg ThumbnailCAXAAKS1.jpg ThumbnailCA405UFC.jpg Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.jpg Cliqueies.jpg ThumbnailCA5DDOGO.jpg ThumbnailCABYUWY2.jpg ThumbnailCA26MEH1.jpg ThumbnailCAHE2JW8.jpg ThumbnailCAEP41EK.jpg clique phone call.jpg Aliciaandmassieatthesleepover.jpg massie and claire in car 2.jpg Mass.PNG|Massie's Graphic Novel counterpart imagesCADB13E2.jpg Briarwoodwall.jpg Window.jpg mass2.jpg mass1.jpg massdyllicclai.jpg massleesh.jpg 971213-the_clique_queen_teen_743294_super.jpg 0.jpg Origclique3.jpg Origclique2.jpg Origclique1.jpg Origclique.jpg mass1kajfd.jpg mass2kj.jpg massclaire.jpg block1.jpg block2.jpg block3.jpg Massie block.png 2d27439ca8217b8716b9ff6a1805ab15.jpeg Gasp.gif Massie-block-2.jpeg Massie_Block2.jpg 200_s.gif Massiebadgeocd.jpg A5e75902a7ef70d09fda7801ffd8df38.jpg Polls_GW111H154_0327_638583_answer_2_xlarge.jpeg Massie_block_(1).jpg Tumblr_m3ewjhjZdW1r7oqmro1_500.gif Tumblr_mmrhikQvgL1rddrnyo1_500.gif Massie_smile.gif Category:Alphas Category:The Pretty Committee Category:OCD Girls Category:Main characters Category:Characters in the Clique series